Tell Me You're a Girl, Right?
by kentangoreng
Summary: "Seungcheol salah paham dengan rambut panjang Jeonghan dan mengira dia itu perempuan!" SVT fict. SeungHan(SeungcheolxJeonghan) Romance Comedy OOC


Tell Me You're a Girl, Right?

" _Seungcheol salah paham dengan rambut panjang Jeonghan dan mengira dia itu perempuan! "_

SVT fict. SeungHan(SeungcheolxJeonghan) Romance Comedy OOC

* * *

Yoon Jeonghan. Nama itu pasti sangat familiar di telinga Seungcheol. Yang dia ingat Jeonghan itu punya rambut lurus yang panjang, tinggi, kurus, dan cantik. Seungcheol sering mendengar desas desus kalau Jeonghan itu sebenarnya seorang lelaki. Tapi Seungcheol tidak percaya begitu saja, dia ingin membuktikan kalau persepsinya pada Jeonghan itu benar. Ia berpikir kalau Jeonghan itu sebenarnya seorang perempuan yang sedang menyamar menjadi lelaki di sekolahnya.

Seungcheol sampai dikatai gila oleh Jihoon-teman sebangkunya- karena pendapatnya tadi. Jihoon sempat berkata kalau di akta kelahiran Jeonghan itu tercantum gender "laki-laki" dengan tinta berwarna biru yang paling mencolok. Tapi Seungcheol malah tertawa. Dia sangat kukuh dalam pendiriannya kalau Jeonghan itu perempuan.

Saat ini, Seungcheol baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya dan mendapati Jeonghan menyapanya sembari tersenyum kecil. Sejenak ia terpaku, lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia berlari ke bangkunya yang sudah berpenghuni. Sang penghuni bangku hanya menatap maklum atas kehadiran Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba.

"Jeonghan tersenyum padaku" ujarnya.

"lalu?"

"senyumannya seperti perempuan"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, "dia itu laki-laki Choi! Buang opini gila mu itu dan percaya saja kalau dia itu laki-laki"

Seungcheol malah menggeleng, "aku takkan percaya jika aku belum membuktikannya"

"terserah" Jihoon kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pemandangan di luar jendela, yang mana itu adalah kekasih _hyper_ nya yang sedang menendang bola di pagi buta. Sesekali tersenyum manis ketika kekasihnya itu melempar pandangan dan juga senyuman padanya.

"meh, kau tahu Ji, Jeonghan itu punya rambut yang sama dengan kebanyakan wanita. Rambutnya panjang, halus dan indah. Kurasa mana ada lelaki yang punya hal semacam itu. Wajahnya juga kelewat cantik melebihi Irene _noona_. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Kakinya indah melebihi para model diluar sana, dan aku yakin kalau dia itu salah pakai seragam! Dia seharusnya memakai rok di atas lutut bukan celana hitam panjang seperti kita" celoteh Seungcheol sembari memandang aneh pada Jeonghan yang kini tengah mencatat sesuatu di buku hariannya.

"kau tak ingat dengan Ren _sunbae_ dari kelas duabelas C? dia juga cantik dan punya rambut yang panjang dan indah. Dia itu sebelas duabelas dengan Jeonghan. Dan Seungkwan juga punya kaki yang indah. Dan perlu kau ingat, kalau mereka berdua itu LAKI-LAKI" Jihoon memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Seungcheol menatapnya tak suka.

"tetap saja, Jeonghan itu beda! Dia punya aura seorang perempuan di dalam dirinya"

"Cheol, kau kan ketua kelas, coba sesekali ambil daftar nama siswa di kelas ini lalu cari nama Yoon Jeonghan dan juga gendernya. Sudah pasti di sana tercantum gender LAKI –LAKI" lagi-lagi Jihoon memberi penekanan pada kata laki-laki yang ia ucapkan.

"sudahlah, aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu" Seungcheol menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jihoon mengkerutkan keningnya aneh.

"bukannya kau yang memulai perdebatan ini? Dasar"

* * *

"lalu aku harus _gimana_?"

Kini, Seungcheol sedang berada di kursi keramat milik temannya. Seungcheol sering menyebutnya Psikiater Dadakan yang menjadi wadah dari setiap curahan hatinya tentang sosok Yoon Jeonghan. Namanya Hong Jisoo.

Jisoo memijat pelipisnya, "kenapa tidak tanya saja langsung agar kau bisa percaya? Itu lebih mudah dari pada kau harus menjadi detektif dan menelusuri seluk beluk kehidupan Jeonghan"

"nah itu masalahnya" Seungcheol menunduk,

"apa?"

"aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana"

Kali ini Jisoo memukul jidat sempitnya, "kau ajak dia makan siang bersama, basa-basi, lalu tanyakan. Mudah kan? Sudah sana aku pusing mau ke UKS" lalu Jisoo bangkit dari singgasananya.

"halah, paling juga mau modus sama penjaga UKS itu kan? Siapa namanya, oh Seokmin, ya Seokmin" Seungcheol menatap kepergian Jisoo di ambang pintu.

"nah itu tau, sudah sana" usir Jisoo.

"ciee, bentar lagi jadi marganya ganti jadi Lee ciee" goda Seungcheol yang malah mengikuti Jisoo.

"aish, sudahku bilang pulang ke habitatmu sana, aku sibuk dan jangan ikuti aku! Aku berasa seperti diikuti om-om hidung belang yang terus memintaku untuk menemaninya" Jisoo berhenti, lalu menunjuk hidung Seungcheol dengan telunjuknya.

"siapa yang mengikutimu? Kelasku kan searah dengan UKS" cibir Seungcheol yang sudah berbelok ke kelasnya.

" _by the way_ , terima kasih sarannya Hong"

* * *

Dan benar saja, Seungcheol benar-benar mengikuti saran ngawur dari Jisoo. Sekarang ia sudah berada di hadapan Jeonghan dan satu meja dengannya. Matanya terus mengamati bagaimana jari indah itu memegang sumpit, bagaimana caranya mengunyah, dan lain sebagainya yang kalau di jelaskan disini bisa jadi skripsi tebal dengan judul "About Yoon Jeonghan"

"kau tak makan, Cheol?"

Jantung Seungcheol mendadak berhenti mendengar lantunan indah dari Jeonghan yang menyebutkan separuh namanya.

"ah, iya aku makan" ujar Seungcheol gugup. Jeonghan tersenyum, lalu kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Seungcheol belum membuka suaranya sampai saat ini. Entah kenapa rasa kelu di bibirnya tak bisa ia hilangkan.

"tumben sekali mengajakku makan siang bersama, ada apa?" Jeonghan menyimpan helaian rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya ke belakang telinganya. Itu membuat nafas Seungcheol memberat menyaksikan keindahan secara langsung dengan kedua matanya.

"tidak, hanya sedang ingin. Tidak boleh?" kekeh Seungcheol. Jeonghan juga ikut terkekeh.

"boleh kok. Aku malah senang kau mengajakku makan siang"

Oke, kata-kata itu sedikit ambigu di telinga Seungcheol.

"maksudmu?"

"ya aku senang. Kalau ku lihat kau itu jarang sekali makan siang di kantin. Jika sudah jam makan siang, kau malah pergi ke perpustakaan dan tidur di bangku paling pojok disana. Aku sempat mengkhawatirkan lambungmu jika kau tahu" Jeonghan tertawa kali ini.

'apa dia memperhatikanku selama ini?' batin Seungcheol.

"aku terbiasa melewatkan makan siangku, tapi aku tak bisa melewatkan jam tidur siangku" celoteh Seungcheol yang membuat Jeonghan kembali tertawa renyah.

"ya terkadang aku juga ingin tidur siang, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan perutku kosong selama jam pelajaran"

Lalu kembali hening. Mereka sibuk dengan makan siangnya masing-masing. Seungcheol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jeonghan yang tengah meneguk susu karamelnya.

"Jeonghan"

"ya?"

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Jeonghan menyimpan kotak susunya di atas nampan. Lalu menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"tanyakan saja"

Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya, "tapi kau jangan marah apalagi tertawa jika aku menanyakan ini padamu"

"tidak akan, aku janji" Jeonghan tersenyum. Lalu kembali meneguk susu karamelnya yang sempat ia acuhkan beberapa saat.

"gendermu apa?"

GLEK

"uhukk uhukk, apa?" Jeonghan terbatuk karena tersedak susu karamelnya.

"aku tanya, gendermu apa?" tanya Seungcheol sembari memberi segelas air putih pada Jeonghan.

"hh.. terima kasih airnya" Jeonghan memegangi leher jenjangnya. Merasa lega ketika cairan bening itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya yang perih.

"jawab aku Jeonghan"

Jeonghan terkekeh, " _arra_ , aku bergender laki-laki, sama seperti mu"

"aku tak percaya" Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan serius.

"ya banyak yang bilang seperti itu padaku. Mereka sempat salah paham dan menganggapku sebagai perempuan. Tapi, hey, aku ini laki-laki"

"apa buktinya?"

Jeonghan menaikkan alisnya, "dadaku rata, aku tak punya payudara seperti perempuan"

"jika kau tidak percaya, kau boleh memegangnya"

Benar saja, tangan Seungcheol terulur untuk menyentuh kain seragam Jeonghan tepat di bagian dadanya. Telapak tangannya sedikit mengelus bagian itu dengan halus, membuat sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Jeonghan.

"benar, kau rata, tak ada tonjolan berarti disana" Seungcheol kembali menarik tangannya dari sana.

"apa lagi?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan terlihat berpikir,

"aku juga punya jakun di leherku"

"aku ingin menyentuhnya"

Tangan Seungcheol kembali terulur untuk menyentuh tenggorokan Jeonghan. Ia bisa merasakan tonjolan serupa jakun di sana.

"benar, kau punya jakun" Jeonghan mengangguk.

"lalu apa lagi?"

Jeonghan kembali berpikir, "kelamin milikku juga sama sepertimu"

Mendengar itu, seringai terbentuk di bibir tebal Seungcheol.

"benarkah? Apa yang ini aku bisa sentuh?"

Wajah Jeonghan memerah seketika, "apa maksudmu?"

"aku ingin membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar punya sesuatu yang panjang di selangkanganmu itu, bolehkah ku sentuh?" seringainya semakin lebar.

"oh kalau yang ini tidak"

Seungcheol terlihat kecewa, "baiklah"

Jeonghan tertawa melihat raut kecewa dari pria yang berbeda satu bulan dengannya.

"jika kau mau, aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh dan melihatnya, tetapi tidak di sini" Jeonghan menyeringai kecil. Membuat dahi Seungcheol mengkerut.

"temui aku setelah jam pelajaran usai di toilet pria dilantai empat, aku menunggumu Choi Seungcheol"

Setelah itu, Jeonghan meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya. Ia berbalik, lalu memberikan kedipan seksi dan juga seringainya pada Seungcheol yang kali ini wajahnya dihiasi cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Alangkah indahnya sore hari mu hari ini Choi Sungcheol.

-FIN-

keeuuuut~~

annyeong, this is kentang speaking!

ini ff Seunghan pertama kentang yang bener bener beres:v soalnya yang lainnya ga sempet aku beresin dan udah keburu males buat nyelesainnyaXD

kali ini juga berdasarkan sebuah kisah yang pernah kentang alami :v

belakangan ini tuh ya, kentang sering di sebut mirip laki laki, padahal kentang ini perempuan dan wajah kentang juga masih ada kesan ceweknya kok. ya emang sih penampilanku itu sedikit menjurus ke arah tomboy karena kentang gak suka sesuatu yang terlalu terbuka seperti rok dan dress. tapi kan rambut aku itu panjang dan wajah aku juga masih menyiratkan kalau aku ini seorang cewe. oke jadi curhatXD

pernah suatu kejadian, di rumah kentang itu ibu kentang buka gerai makanan gitu. disana kami ngejual ice cream. nah kebetulan waktu itu kentang yang ngelayanin orang yang dateng buat beli es krim. dan ada ibu ibu dateng lalu bilang begini "aa, ini es nya berapaan?" aa dalam bahasa daerah kentang itu menjurus pada seorang laki laki yang lebih tua. kan kentang sakit hati :'v

sudahlah lupakan yang tadi:v

terima kasih yang udah kasih suaranya di ff kemaren:v makasih banget buat kalian :v

btw ini ff pertama aku yang aku buat hanya dalam waktu dua jam! /sombong dulu/

 **Mind To review?**


End file.
